Jade's Sin
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Jade West leads the perfect life, a lovely boyfriend and a future career on track. But her life will take a new turn with the arrival of a strange girl. Story AU and characters OOC, Tori and Trina are not sister in the story. Rated "T/M" for violence, some dramatic deaths and erotic relationship.
1. Red Moon

**A/N: It's a chapter to place the plot and the main characters. There will be a part "horror" in this chapter but only for this chapter.**

 **In this story, Trina Vega is an only child and her parents never thought of making another child.**

 **Of course, Tori will come ... but different, She is never to enter at HA and she does not even exist in our world. Jade's life has changed since the arrival of Tori, What matter if Tori comes later.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Red Moon**

Jade was in a cheerful mood, she had a very good evening with her boyfriend.

Her new play "Clowns Do not Bounce" was a great success, as all her productions in general, they are then dinner at Maestro's to celebrate. She really is the best author/actress/musician of her generation, not a shadow on the horizon to spoil her happiness.

Yes, her life is almost perfect.

Sometimes she is a little bored, she would like to have a challenge to boost her desire to excel, there are Cat and André of course but it's not the same, they may be afraid of her when she is upset . She would like someone who is not afraid of these massacrantes moods, even Beck chooses his words carefully sometimes.

Beck had then escorted her home, they kissed into the living room and began to go further but she stopped when he began to unfasten her bra (not that she had not trust him but she was still nervous).

Despite her appearance of "femme fatale", she is still a virgin and she has no shame about it, she is not one of those easy girls who sleep on impulse, she will do when she is really safe (even Beck will wait until she is ready).

After he left, she changed into her pajamas and looked at the starry night.

She looks at the moon one last time before bed, a abnormally red moon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Los Angeles, Trina Vega make out with her boyfriend Steven Carson, in his bed.

The evening started well for them too: a homemade dinner by her man, a romantic walk along the beach and a romantic movie to his house, not to mention the many times they make out. Yes, she loves her boyfriend of five months.

Trina has every intention of improving this evening, she thinks they can do a little more but without going too far, she is not that kind of woman contrary to what some people may say in her back.

Only she has an upset stomach for a while, she did not think his chicken with spices is as heavy.

"What is it wrong baby?" he said after she rejects him.  
"I have a little stomach ache, you know where is the bathroom?" she asked, blushing a little shame.  
"The second door at the bottom right" he confirms reassuring.  
"Thank you" she kisses him before leaving.

After crossing the hall and went into the bathroom, she closed and locked the door, and sat on the edge of the tub. She keeps her hands on her belly and she leans forward, hoping it to end. She does not think it's the food, the pain started there ten minutes but it was not very strong so far, she can feel something pushing against her stomach in several places simultaneously.

In an instant, she feels her swollen belly. No, she sees her belly grow at every second. Shock, she falls on the floor and she's scared, she is still a virgin but that did not matter anymore.

Her instinct told him that it's time and needs to push. She lifts her dress to below her chest, removed her panties and spreads her legs. She does not know how it happened but she must do it out then she will push it out of her.

Trina closes her eyes and screams the life out of her, it was excruciatingly painful, her mother had told her about the joys of motherhood, but what she feels is above all suffering. She can hear Steven tried to open the door and asked her what's wrong, but she can not provide an answer, except his cries. After hours but that is only a few seconds, Trina feels something started to exit of her, she opens her eyes but regret having done.

A kind of warped black arm came out of her, spreading a black liquid around her. She is paralyzed, she can almost forget the pain by what she sees. Another arm comes out of her, and a third. After a final howl of pain, Trina felt this thing completely out of her, leaving her in a condition semi conscious.

Her vision is blurry but she seems to see a black shape with several arms and tentacles, eyes and mouths on most of the body, and this black liquid to solid half covering it.

She did not believe she just gave birth to an abomination.

The eyes of this black thing considering his new environment. Suddenly, Steven smashes the door but regrets already, he is horrified by what he sees and he fled away from home, praying the heaven that this monster will eat Trina and spare him.

But he has not even reached the bottom of the stairs that this thing just appeared before him, he can not stop his race and the last thing he sees is a huge mouth full of fangs ready to devour him.

 **...**

Trina is elongated on the floor totally exhausted, she does not know if she will die by this thing or fatigue but she does not think she'll see the sun again.

She hears a noise approach her, she looks at her offspring entered, holding her purse by a skeletal hand, Trina sees that it takes a different form. The eyes and mouths start to disappear, there remain only two arms and two legs appear. Trina sees the monster take the form of a person, the tentacles disappear in the back and a head with hair appear.

One minute later and the thing became a beautiful naked girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

Suddenly, the girl seems to notice for the first time her presence and Trina knows it's game over for her. She kneels in front Trina, she opened her purse and took her identity card, carefully looking at the photo.

"Katrina Vega" she said, surprising Trina.

She tries to talk but she is so low.

"Will you ki- kill me?" Trina said weakly.  
"Why would I do?" she asked amused.  
"What have you done to Steven?" Trina said slowly.  
"Your boyfriend? He tasted infects" she makes a disgusted grimace.

Trina closes her eyes, she let out a tear.

"Do not worry, you'll soon forgotten him."  
"What are you?"  
"Your species has not the terminology to describe me" she said mysteriously "the closest is goddess."

Suddenly she takes Trina in her arms, like a mother to her child.

"You will not die today, I have much to learn from this world," she smiled slyly.

 **...**

 **A/N: I know it is a bit short but it was for the presentation.**

 **For the first form of Tori, imagined a big black mass, with several arm deformed/skeletal and tentacles, dozens of mouths and eyes everywhere, and a black liquid covering her. If you want a picture, it looks a bit like Shub-Niggurath of Lovecraft (with description I use too).**


	2. First Contact

**A/N: This happens two months later after "Prom Wrecker", it was during "Helen Back Again".**

 **As some may have understood, this story will be quite inspired by Lovecraft.**

 **I change genres because it will have a little more horror in the story, but it's pretty light.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - First Contact**

Jade breath annoyed against her open locker, she showed her short film to the new headmistress of the school, this woman wanted all students spend their hearing again, but it was probably a pretext to get rid of the unnecessary elements to school.

She smiled, she had nothing to fear as she knows she has succeeded and it's not to brag herself to but it is a fact, she has hardcover despite her tastes "different" like say her best friend Cat. And unlike the majority of students and faculty, she is not afraid of this woman.

She was surprised of hearing of Trina Vega, she awaited at what she sings wrong again or she stumbles but no, she really successful, she was almost as good as herself. Jade wonders how she made to become as talented since this summer.

 _Maybe that it was the girl_ she thought.

Jade was gone to Cancun with Beck and during their stay, she saw Trina in the company of a pretty girl for a few days, perhaps of her age. She thought it might be a friend, at least until she kisses her, or rather swallow her tongue seen her way to kiss. Not that she has anything against girls loving other girls but she was displayed very openly, this girl does not know decency ... and since when Trina likes girls? she thought she had a boyfriend.

Jade closes the door of her locker, nobody can make someone talented in no time. She sees Trinahead for the exit and at that time, a girl between inside and threw himself on her. Jade is surprised, it's the same girl that last month. She does not even allow time to Trina breathe that she takes her outside of school, Jade thought she heard "good job sis".

 _Her sister_ Jade think.

She believed that she was her girlfriend but why then they kiss? their parents are aware of their relationship? And since when Trina had a sister? she saw that she was the only daughter of her profile.

Jade does not understand but she does not think more to the mystery girl seeing her boyfriend to come to her.

* * *

"Your performance was great" the 'girlfriend' of Trina said.  
"Yes, but do I stay?" Trina asked with concern.  
"Of course, I gave you the talent sweetheart, Helen can not you refuse" she said confidently, sipping her glass of wine.  
"She was not very enthusiastic air Tori" Trina sighed, remembering the look of the new director.

The two girls were installed on the sofa in the living room Vega. After being pulled out of the womb of her "mother", Tori became the "sister" of Trina, at least this is the scenario she imagined by an unknown means by Trina, Tori was integrated with ease in her life and her family. Tori said she can control without difficulty our reality but Trina has not really understood or what Tori means by "our reality".

Trina thought "her child" going to kill her, but she did nothing, Tori said they have a link that can not be destroyed or Trina thought she would perhaps not, she saw some her powers and it's scary, but strangely, she was not really afraid of Tori.

"What does the tattoos?" Trina request, Tori wanted that she gived her a massage, so she took off her jacket to reveal her corset, favorite clothes of Tori.  
"These are magic seals, they limit my powers in your world, otherwise I could cause more damage without realizing it."  
"I still do not understand" Trina breath  
"Remind you, I'm your sister who returned from her boarding school to spend more time with her family" Tori said again.  
"No, I do not understand why you're here? Why come to our world?"

Tori raises her glass on the coffee table.

"Why? This is very simple," she turns in front of Trina "I was bored."

Trina looks at her, not understanding.

"My dimension is empty, it was just me in and I was alone. I did not know the purpose of my existence but I already knew everything ... there is not really of time but it was really very long, millennia? millions of years? I stopped counting" Tori smiled "and there were black holes that reject the matter in my dimension and I thought I could make the way reverse."

Trina considering her words

"You can say that my dimension is like a dyson sphere and black holes as a gateway" Tori clarifit.  
"Okay but why have me, um" Trina has hard to tell.  
"I needed a physical form in this world" Tori strokes the face of her sister "and your shape is lovely" she kisses her lips.  
"The sisters do not really do this kind of thing, if you could avoided kissed me outside."  
"Really? It sucks but it's not like we're really sisters" Tori smiled slyly.  
"Wait, when you were born, you were that ... thing" Trina did not know how to say either.  
"It was my larval form if you prefer" Tori reassures "my true body is a pure marvel."

Tori says she left her true body in her dimension, only her mind could leave her prison. She also explains why Trina is in this state with her, since she gave birth to her, Trina is now "enslave" to Tori, a side effect. Trina also serves as her conscience, for not that Tori makes too much stupidity.

Seeing her empty glass, Tori snaps her fingers and the father of Trina filled her glass.

"You know, since you're family, our father is not a servant" Trina explains.

Tori can easily enslave anyone, she considers men as simple servants, only good to obey her whims.

"It sucks but since he must" Tori sighs annoyed.  
"And our mother is not an entertainment program" Trina added, seeing her mother give pleasure to five men before them, instead of television.  
"Why not? There is nothing interesting on TV right now anyway," Tori complained.  
"It's not like this that is the life as a family, you wanted me to teach you about our world" Trina said.  
"Okay okay" Tori exasperated breath "Family life is really stupid."  
"The family is often boring in most families."  
"Incredible, there are so many wonders in your world and humans have managed to create the boredom" Tori laughed.

Trina smiled, she felt her phone vibrate and opens it to see a e-mail sent by HA ...

* * *

 **The next morning**

Jade smiled as she comes out of the principal's office for her new project but she also knows who will leave as she saw the list of rejected students. She felt a little sorry for Trina, as she has really improved since the summer, but it is the hard law of the strongest.

She will join Cat but a brown fury passes before her, too edgy to care about someone and she goes right in the office. Jade grumbling discontent but she leaves pass her, it will be a hard time for the sister of Trina, regardless of their relationship.

 **...**

"How did you dare?" Tori says furious to Helen, slamming the door.

The noise startled the headmistress.

"Who do you-" Tori silences.  
"You fired Trina while she is talented, why?" she said furiously.  
"Her grades are too base for that her new talent-"  
"You just want someone to establish your authority, right!" Tori laughed.

Helen looks at her amazed, how she knew?

"How do I know?" Tori repeats her last thought "oh I can read in your head."

Helen retreats in a reflex, believing that putting more distance with this girl would be safer.

"You know what? I like you despite that" Helen is surprise "you just want that people are afraid of you because you were the manager of a movie theater and you want a new image but the problem is that you are caught to Trina ... and I will not forgive you."

Tori is approaching Helen, the black woman can almost see her death in front of her.

"You made my sister feel like shit, it's only justice that I give you the same politeness" Tori smiled grimly, before putting her hand on Helen's face.

* * *

 **The next day**

Jade West was surprise to see Trina still in school, she should have been fired since yesterday.

She is also surprised to see the Deputy Director, Mr. Dickers, be the new director of HA, what may have happened to Helen? All she could know is that Helen went to vacation for "overwork" but Jade knows that this is bullshit, and the last person to know the truth is the sister of Trina.

But there is something else strange, she noticed a strange symbol with the name "SIN" on the office front door of the main, what can it mean?

 **...**

 **Downtown of Chicago**  
 **In the apartment of an owner**

"Thank for your purchase M. Ortiz" a girl says to a very rich gentleman.  
"It's not every day that the leader of a socièté installs a product to a customer," the man said.  
"Believe me, the company SIN is not like the others" she smiled.  
"Thanks again Miss ..." he reads the badge on her chest "Marx."  
"I'm new in recent months but you can call me Shelby" the girl smiled before leaving.

Shelby Marx (or rather Tori Vega as she loves to create other personalities like for her company or other things) closes the door to her very particular client. He was a very bad man as she had felt, she knew he would want her latest product. She does not really like men but she respects their cruelty.

As Tori returned to the residence Vega, Mr. Ortiz just had a pressing need and decides to use his latest purchase.

He opens the door and sees his new acquisition: it was a toilet does with a very special material ... the human skin. He can see written "Helen Ophelia Dubois" written above. Behind, a wardrobe containing all the organs/essential elements for her new cabinet to live ... well to live, it's not really a life.

He did not know who was that Helen but see the fear in her eyes on the seat gives him exciting thrills, he has always been very sadistic.

He raise the seat, lowered his pants and he sits down to do what he has to do.

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay, transform Helen in human toilet is a bit extreme (especially since I have nothing against it) but I wanted to demonstrate that Tori (or whatever she is) does absolutely everything she wants and that she has no humanity (not yet, perhaps).**

 **I'll also put this story on break, I'll try to add new chapters when I could.**


End file.
